The Perks Of Mistletoe
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: Kanaya and Rose are having a Christmas party. Guess who's under the mistletoe! DaveKat oneshot, with a little bit of EriSol. Rated T for swearing.


**AN: I'm sorry this sucks. Please don't kill me. It's so OOC I don't even know how I wrote it. It's also word vomit, so that's nice.**

**Side Ships: Eridan/Sollux, Nepeta/Jade, Rose/Kanaya, Gamzee/Tavros.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the verse that Blue's Clues song. I don't own Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony, and I don't own Homestuck.**

"STRIDER LET ME IN OR SO HELP ME!" Karkat shouted, pounding on Dave's door. Dave pushed his headphones down around his neck, and listened to Karkat's ranting a little more with a smirk.

"The doors open, dipstick." He replied calmly. Karkat slammed the door open, wearing his usual gray turtleneck and scowl.

"Kanaya and Rose are making us go to their dumbass human 'Christmas' party." Karkat said.

"We don't even know what time of year it is."

"They're asking us to come, along with every damn person ever."

Dave got up, walking towards his closet. His headphones tugged on his neck too late, and both he and his laptop went flying to the floor. The headphones were yanked out, and music burst throughout the room. Karkat brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

_We gotta find another pawprint, _

_That's the second clue!_

_We put it in our notebook cause they're who's clues?_

_Blue's clues!_

Dave scrambled ungracefully to his laptop, and shoved the lid down to put it in sleep mode. "You. Heard. Nothing." He snarled at Karkat. Karkat nodded, and let a small giggle slip past. "Anyway," Dave said, and disappeared into his closet for a minute. Karkat snooped around the room.

Dave came out a minute later, adjusting a red bowtie. He was, of course, wearing one of his suits. He seemed to realize that he forgot something, and grabbed something from the inside of the closet, putting it on his head. "It's not Christmas until at least one person is wearing antlers." He announced. He held out his elbow for Karkat, who glared at him.

"No." And with that, he exited with Dave following close behind. Dave glanced up at the ceiling occasionally, and even dragged Karkat to one side once or twice. "Strider, what the ever loving _fuck _are you being so paranoid about?" Karkat asked.

"Ghosts, man. Fucking ghosts." Dave said sarcastically. They got to the lounge of the meteor, and found that Kanaya and Rose had overdone it. Just a smidge. Karkat would never get the red and green out of his head.

Everyone was there, too. And he meant everyone. Well, not the dancestors, but all eight humans and all twelve trolls. Eridan, after learning what mistletoe was from Rose, was trying to trap Sollux under it, who seemed a bit oblivious to the plant of doom. Feferi and Aradia were talking with one another, drinking eggnog. Equius was talking with Dirk about horses, probably fangirling about Rainbow Dash. Jane and Roxy were shamelessly flirting with one another, Jake somewhere unknown. Rose and Kanaya were near the refreshment table, talking with Doc Scratch, who was handling the alcoholic drinks. Gamzee and Tavros were talking and laughing with each other, oblivious to each other's affections. Nepeta and Jade were roleplaying in a corner (Dave thought they were such a cute couple), John watching. Terezi and Vriska were doing something unknown.

In short, it was very full. Karkat went to walk back out, but Dave grabbed his sleeve. "You're going to enjoy this." He said. He dragged Karkat to the refreshment table, getting a glass of eggnog for him and cookies for Karkat. He brought them over to an empty couch, and started trying to feed Karkat one of the cookies.

"Come on, Kitkat! How could you not like cookies? They're chocolate chip!" He said as he nudged Karkat's lips.

"Don't call me Kitkat!" Karkat growled. Dave took the opportunity of his open mouth to shove it in. Karkat slowly chewed and swallowed it, glaring at Dave all the while. "Never" He snapped "Do that again."

"Whatever you say… Kitkat." Dave backed up a little, expecting to be hit. Karkat facepalmed and sighed, watching Dave down the entire glass of eggnog. He looked up to see how Eridan and Sollux were doing, and found that they were stumbling towards each other. Their lips crashed together almost comically, and just a small flash of blue and green was seen behind them. Sollux quickly pushed Eridan away, looking livid.

"WHAT THE HELL FITHDICK?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sollux shouted, causing about half the people to look up. Sparks were definitely flying. From Sollux's eyes.

Within an instant, Dave had stood up and walked over to the two of them. He put his hand over Sollux's mouth, dragging him backwards out of the room.

Karkat watched them leave, and then realized something. The flash of blue and green almost looked like clothes. He looked over to Nepeta and Jade, and found them laughing and staring at the door. He walked over to them, clearing his throat.

"Nepeta?" he asked, trying to be polite. "Did you push one of them?"

"AC blushes, realizing she's been caught!" She giggles. He held out his hand for a high five.

"It's about time those oblivious idiots kissed. Keep up the good work." She high fived him, and he decided to check up on Eridan. He found the sea dweller with his head in his hands, looking absolutely miserable.

"Something wrong?" Karkat asked a bit awkwardly.

"Wwhat if he hates me?" Eridan moaned. Karkat patted him on the shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

"I'm sure he doesn't."

At that moment, Dave and Sollux walked back in, with Sollux looking a bit more relaxed. Dave, fucking Dave, _picked up _Sollux and threw him into Eridan. Karkat dodged quickly, and Eridan and Sollux fell to the ground with surprised yelps.

"WORK IT OUT YOU FLUSHED FUCKERS!" Dave shouted. He looked at Karkat, looked up, and smirked. Yes, this was all going to plan. By dodging, he had landed under the mistletoe. So many people were getting kissed tonight. He strolled over there before anyone else could steal his spot. When he was standing right next to Karkat, he picked him up with ease.

"Strider. Dave, what the hell are you doing?" Karkat asked.

"Legs." Dave said simply, and Karkat moved his legs so they were around Dave's waist. He didn't actually know why he was complying instead of shouting. Dave put his hands on Karkat's back to hold him up, and for the closeness.

"Alright, let me tell you about mistletoe," Dave said. He brushed a bit of hair out of Karkat's eyes, only making him more confused. "It's a human tradition that when you stand under mistletoe, you're stuck there until you get kissed by someone." Pushed up his shades to reveal his eyes, and Karkat's own widened.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Dave asked quietly. Karkat nodded slightly. Dave leaned forward, and softly pressed their lips together. He pulled away only after a second, judging Karkat's reaction.

Karkat was _actually _smiling. It was a Christmas miracle. "I guess" Dave said, "that this would be a good time to tell you I love you?"

"I love you too."


End file.
